Huellas del Tiempo
by Kasoumisou
Summary: El momento de su boda sufre un extraño suceso, aparece en otro lugar en otro tiempo..solo con su vestido de boda sucio..¿Que sucedio?, 'sakura'..intenta atrapar a tu otra mitad perdida, recupera con tu pasado lo que perdiste en el futuro!. SasuxSaku! :D


**Hola! : D bueno quisiera presentarles mi primer Fic aquí! Se que no esta del todo bien: S porque después de todo es el primero…bueno la historia en si es un SasuSaku...Je jeje**

**Aunque en este capitulo no aparece Sasuke en el próximo estará! :D **

**Bueno espero lo disfruten! :D **

**Los personajes de la historia pertenecen al gran KISHIMOTO!**

**Yo solo los eh llevado a un universo al terno a su anime pero un poco parecido al nuestro. : D je jeje.**

**-------------------------------------------**

PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO.

CAPITULO I

MEMORIA PERDIDA 

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar cada vez mas fuerte, con esa melodía común en estos momentos una dama vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco con una cola que se arrastra mientra ella se movía lentamente al ritmo de la canción, la joven tenia una belleza sin igual, unos ojos aguados la hacían ver mas hermosa con una inocencia que te absorbía, su cabello lacio y rosa caía y se golpeaba con una delicado velo que cubría su hermoso rostro, su hermosa inocencia, a la joven le quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a su destino la larga caminata recta hasta el altar, hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su futuro esposo..

Sus piernas temblaban como nunca, sus ojos no resistieron más y dejaron caer las gotas de agua salada y cristalina, se detuvo. El silencio invadió todo el lugar , la joven no ce movió solo se quedo parada allí sin si quiera pestañear era como si estuviera viendo algo pero al mismo tiempo nada. De repente su vista se nublo y cayo en un oscuro pensamiento todo se veía negro ni una luz ni un movimiento , solo ella y sus pensamientos.

-Señorita…Señorita.. – escuchaba a lo lejos, una voz desconocida, abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba sentada en un enorme jardín parecía una plaza, por las flores y el verde muy verde pasto, a lo lejos podía ver unas casas y mas allá unos enormes y modernos edificios, se sorprendió al ver que no reconocía ninguno de ellos, tenia puesto un vestido de novia, si el mismo de antes, solo que este estaba tan sucio que ya no parecía blanco, como si hubiera jugado en el lodo; Un sujeto la miro atento y se dirigió a ella.-

-señorita, ¿Esta Ud. Bien? – la joven lo miro como desubicada como si no entendiera nada de lo que le preguntaron

- eh, creo q si..- respondió aún sabiendo que no sabia donde se encontraba

- tan solo dígame donde esta la 7ma avenida – dijo suponiendo que se encontraba en su ciudad.

-claro señorita, es esa de allí – dijo el muchacho apuntando al pavimentado frente al parque.

La joven suspendió su vestido y se saco el velo rasgado del cabello y comenzó a buscar calle por calle una casa que le pareciese familiar. Pasaron varios minutos unos 20 por decirlo así y la joven pelirosa se detuvo miro atentamente una casa en particular, tenia un balcón en la entrada donde colgaban dos calcetines un poco sucios y un gorro con un extraño dibujo en el.

- ese niño..aún sigue durmiendo con eso- susurro antes de tocar el timbre de la casa.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos acercándose a la puerta y una llave fuertemente girada antes de que una joven de ojos grises abriera la puerta y quedara sorprendida al ver lo que encontraba delante de ella.

-S..Sa..Sa….SAKURA!?????? – pregunto la joven peliazul aún en shock

- eh..disculpe se encuentra Naruto? – pregruntó la pelirosa sin darse cuenta que la persona que tenia frente a ella era su mejor amiga.

-Sakura!?? Acaso no me reconoces soy Hinata! – grito cuando se dio cuenta del despiste de su amiga.

- Hinata!? No!, no puedes ser ella!, Hinata tiene 19 años y tu pareces mayor, aparte Hinata no tiene el valor como para estar en la casa de Naruto a solas!- se negó Sakura

-Sakura acaso no lo recuerdas? – pregunto Hinata con un tono de vos cada vez mas bajo al notar que la ojiverde estaba con el vestido que uso para su boda- Sakura! Entra por favor te explicare lo que paso, mientras me explicas que haces así!?

Las dos jóvenes entraron a una casa que ya no parecía la común de Naruto sino que tenia un aire familiar , el orden abundaba allí, uno que otro juguete de bebé tirado, pero nada más fuera de lugar, la casa había sufrido alguno cambios ya que ahora no era un apartamento, sino que con la parte de abajo la hicieron una, en el interior era como las casas típicas Américas (fue lo que le dijo Hinata).

Sakura pudo observar las fotografías colgadas en las paredes y algunas en la chimenea se quedo sin palabras, solo podía sentir su respiración; Hinata seguía caminando por la sala cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga a punto de caer desmayada, la sostuvo rápido y la llevo al sofá.

-Qu..Que es lo que esta sucediendo!????? – grito Sakura sorprendida.

-Te lo voy a explicar.. – le contesto Hinata intentando calmarla un poco.

-Como puedes explicar esa foto!?? Naruto se caso contigo!????, como es posible! Y que ocurrió con Hinata!? – siguió gritando desconcertada.

- Shhhh..calla Sakura despertaras a Minato..- susurro- y yo soy Hinata!

La pelirosa se sorprendió al ver la expresión en su rostro los ojos plomizos de la joven brillaron mas que de costumbre y se adentraron a las memorias de Sakura.

-Hi..Hinata!?....te casaste con Naruto?? Y ese Minato es…es…- intento decir con la vos entre cortada.

-es nuestro hijo- le agrego la peliazul.- en serio no recuerdas nada?

Sakura se encontraba perdida, más aun al ver a una Hinata mayor con un hijo en brazos y su amigo Naruto con una sonrisa que podría llenar toda la fotografía.

-solo recuerdo haberme desmayado en mi boda.. – dijo con la cabeza baja

- Que estas diciendo? Tu nunca te desmayaste..- le respondió Hinata un poco sorprendida. – tu te casaste con Sasuke y…

-Sasuke!? SASUKE!!!! Donde esta el???? Dime Hinata DONDE!?? – salto tomando de los hombros a Hinata mientras la sacudía y repetía una y otra vez con los ojos aguados- Donde?? Dime Donde!!!..

-no lo sé Sakura, tu te divorciaste hace 2 años por un problema que nunca quisieron revelar ambos...y nunca más supimos de él..-respondió intentando soltarse de las fuertes manos de Sakura que la sacudían sin control – pero Sakura, que haces con ese vestido?

Sakura no logró responder a eso la impotencia de saber lo que ocurría la envolvió sostuvo nuevamente su vestido y corrió hacia la puerta logro abrirla fácilmente y se dirigió a la calle, no sabia donde iba solo cerro los ojos y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Hinata a lo lejos; se detuvo repentinamente al oír una bocina sonar había llegado a una carretera de los mas desconocida para ella, era larga y excesivamente transitada en la parte frente a ella se encontraba un gran muro como si ocultara algo todo era oscuro tras ese muro, demasiado raro como para preguntar, no había gente con ella aparentemente la calle de allí era la única con acera para peatones, solo se encontraban autos y un gran túnel a unos kilómetros de distancia. Se resigno a correr por allí, se dio la vuelta hacia el mismo camino de donde había escapado, cerro los ojos y volvió a correr, no le importo que Hinata la encontrase de nuevo ella corría mas rápido y Hinata no podría perseguirla con su bebe en brazos, solo quería llegar a un lugar donde haya gente o al parque donde había aparecido. Pero otro estruendoso sonido le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, las calles eran como laberintos, no vio la casa de Hinata otra vez aunque sintió que haya corrido la misma cantidad de metros que antes, todo era raro una avenida larga estaba en su lugar, no dudo esta vez iba a correr por esa avenida, no le importaba si la atropellaban ella quería llegar a alguna parte aunque no supiera donde.

Corrió desesperadamente por un lado de la avenida tan rápido que ni los autos la podían pasar, realmente era veloz, de repente escucho el sonido de un auto tras ella acercándose más y más hasta que la logro pasar y unos metro mas adelante freno estrepitosamente quedando horizontal a la avenida, Sakura se detuvo lo mas rápido que pudo para no salir herida pero antes de que pueda parar la puerta del pasajero se abrió y fue arrastrada hacia el auto azul metalizado.

-No entiendo que te sucede, pero iras conmigo y me explicaras todo y también te cambiaras ese estúpido vestido – dijo el conductor, un joven rubio de buen porte, vestía una camisa manga larga remangada hasta un poco antes del codo un pantalón jeans y unas gafas negras.

-Naruto!???? – grito la joven con un vos de cansancio absoluto

-sigues siendo rápida aun después de varios años..pero no entiendo porqué estas actuando así, Hinata me llamo asustada y tuve que venir a buscarte, aun me pregunto ¿Qué rayos haces con ese vestido?- al parecer las palabras de Naruto habían madurado Sakura pestañeo varias veces para asimilar que ese era su infantil amigo de siempre.

-pero si apenas han pasado unas horas desde que me desmaye en mi boda..- dijo distraída – aunque no entiendo ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Por qué todos están tan diferentes?

-realmente…. ¿Haz perdido la memoria Sakura?...- dijo entre suspiro el rubio mientras se acercaba a la casa de antes y veía como su esposa con su hijo en brazos los esperaban en la puerta…


End file.
